Ma meilleure amie  OS I love you for a long time
by PrincessCC
Summary: OS pour le concours I love you..For a long time. Edward a passé quasiment toute sa vie avec Bella, sa meilleure amie. Il la voit enchainer les histoires sans lendemain, jusqu'au jour où il ouvre enfin les yeux...


**« OS – I love you for… a long time »**

**Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours.**

**Couple choisi : Bella et Edward**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**

**Pour lire les autres OS, rendez-vous ****ICI**** ».**

**Scénario choisi : N°3 – **Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir tomber amoureux de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ma meilleure amie<strong>

**EPOV**

Dieu bénisse le camp Tékakwitha…

C'était là, que l'année de nos 8 ans, j'avais fait, pour la première fois, la connaissance d'Isabella Swan, ma meilleure amie.

Nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux là-bas pour y passer un mois de vacances. Il s'agissait d un camp de vacances francophone situé dans le Maine.

Mes parents, Carlisle et Esmé Cullen, débordés avec leurs carrières de chirurgien et d'architecte, m'y avaient inscrit. Etant enfant unique, ils avaient peur que je m'ennuie ferme pendant les grandes vacances.

La mère de Bella s'était, quant à elle, découvert une passion dévorante pour la France, le mois précédent le début des vacances et avait décréter au grand dam de sa fille, qu'elle devait absolument apprendre la langue de Molière.

Dès le premier jour, Bella et moi nous nous étions trouvés. Nous étions aussi dévastés l'un que l'autre d'être coincés là, pour un long mois de torture.

Bella, parce qu'elle était timide et qu'elle avait horreur de la foule. Moi, parce qu'en fou de piano et de basketball, je ne trouvais pas que chanter _« le Vieux Macdonald avait une ferme hihahihaho… »_ à la **guitare** autour d'un feu de camp ou réaliser des portes-photos avec des **pommes de pin**, constituaient des activités hautement passionnantes.

Bella avait tout de suite attiré mon attention. Elle se tenait à l'écart du groupe et elle serrait contre elle un exemplaire des malheurs de Sophie. J'avais appris plus tard, qu'elle adorait lire, mais que c'était encore une lubie de sa mère de ne lui acheter que des livres d'auteurs français.

Finalement, le mois dans le camp Tékakwitha avait passé rudement plus vite que nous l'avions imaginé. Quasiment tous les soirs, après le dîner, Bella et moi quittions nos dortoirs respectifs, en douce, pour nous retrouver dans un coin et discuter, chacun armé de notre **lampe de poche**.

Nous nous étions trouvé de nombreux points communs comme la musique, la lecture, la nature. Le plus beau, c'était lorsque nous avions découvert avec plaisir, que nous habitions tous les deux l'état de Washington, moi à Seattle et elle dans la petite ville de Forks, où son père était chef de la **Police** et sa mère institutrice.

Ensuite, à notre retour dans nos familles respectives, nos conversations avaient continué, par lettres interposées. Les mois faisant, nous étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Du coup, l'année d'après nous n'étions pas retourné au camp de vacances. Nos parents avaient accepté un compromis et Renée, la mère de Bella, avait de toute façon trouvé une nouvelle marotte à ce moment là. Elle voulait que sa fille chérie devienne danseuse étoile.

Ma meilleure amie était donc venue passer une partie de ses vacances chez moi, promettant d'aller visiter l'opéra. Je lui avais aussi montré l'Asian Art Museum, le Space Needle, le Seattle Art museum. Compte tenu de la maladresse de Bella, autant dire que le projet de Renée s'était soldé par un échec cuisant.

Durant l'autre partie des vacances scolaires, elle m'avait fait découvrir Forks, sa réserve Quileute et les plages de La Push. Nous avions fait des kilomètres à bicyclette, sur les chemins de terre entourant la ville. Les week-ends Charlie, son père, nous emmenait à la pêche.

Nous avions continué de grandir côte à côte, passant des heures au téléphone. A force de se ruiner en timbres poste, nos parents avaient très vite investi dans des **ordinateurs** afin de nous permettre d'échanger des emails.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, ma mère Esmé avait considéré Bella comme sa fille. Mon père l'aimait beaucoup aussi, il s'inquiétait constamment pour elle et sa santé, à cause de son incroyable manque de chance.

Renée m'avait tout de suite adopté, quant à Charlie, il était bien trop content d'avoir un gamin qui l'accompagnait dans ses parties de pêche pour s'inquiéter de ma présence auprès de sa petite fille. De toute manière Bella et moi étions comme frère et sœur, n'ayant aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

Un jour vint le temps du lycée…

Bella et moi avions choisi d'aller à Port-Angeles, nous avions dû faire des pieds et des mains, pour obtenir l'accord de nos parents. Cela signifiait l'internat pour moi et une heure de bus matin et soir pour Bella, mais cela nous était égal car nous pouvions ainsi nous voir tous les jours.

Bella avait fini major de promo et moi second, ce qui était le meilleur résultat jamais obtenu par le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. C'était en grande partie grâce à Bella et aux séances de révisions intensives qu'elle nous avait concoctées. J'étais allé au bal de promo avec ma copine du moment, Tanya ou Tina et Bell's y était allée avec Mike Newton, un de mes coéquipiers.

Je l'avais briefé quand il avait commencé à sortir avec elle, le menaçant de lui casser les dents, s'il l'a faisait souffrir. Malgré tout, c'est quand même cette nuit là, qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité. Pour moi c'était fait depuis quelques mois déjà, avec Jessica ou Jennifer, je ne me souviens plus.

Bella avait déboulé dans ma chambre au lycée, le lendemain, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, renversant la lampe de chevet, qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle m'avait fièrement annoncé, qu'elle était une femme maintenant !

C'était vrai qu'elle ne ressemblait plus réellement à la gamine croisée au camp Tékakwitha. Elle mesurait presque 1m70, disposait d'une silhouette élancée et de courbes harmonieuses. Ses cheveux longs, bruns et bouclés entouraient merveilleusement son visage. Sa peau d'albâtre était d'une douceur incomparable, tout comme ses lèvres roses et pleines. Toutefois, le plus saisissant chez ma meilleure amie était sans conteste, son magnifique regard. Elle avait des yeux d'un marron chocolat, qui depuis tout petit m'attiraient, encadrés par une épaisse frange de cils, lui conférant un regard de biche.

En tant que mâle, je pouvais comprendre les garçons qui courtisaient ma Bella, car elle était vraiment superbe. Heureusement, entre nous, la séduction n'avait jamais eu sa place… Elle n'était absolument pas mon type. Je préférais les grandes blondes, éventuellement les rouquines surtout si elles avaient une poitrine pulpeuse…

Vint ensuite le temps de l'université…

Il était évident pour tous les deux que nous allions partir dans la même fac. Bella avait obtenue des bourses pour aller dans plusieurs universités d'Ivy League.

Notre choix avait fini par se porter sur Columbia. New-York offrait à Bella la possibilité d'étancher sa soif de culture, tout en suivant un des meilleurs cursus d'histoire de l'art du pays et moi j'avais choisi d'étudier l'architecture. Mes talents sportifs m'avaient permis d'obtenir une place chez les Columbia Lions, en tant qu'ailier. Après une audition, je pouvais en plus suivre des cours optionnels au sein de la Julliard School of music… Le rêve quoi.

Au début, Bella et moi habitions chacun à un bout du campus, mais je n'aimais pas trop la savoir rentrer seule dans sa chambre d'étudiante, lorsque nous nous faisions une soirée DVD, chez moi. En licence, nous avions donc décidé de prendre une collocation, avec la bénédiction du Chef Swan. A ce moment là, Bell's sortait avec Tyler Crowley, son chargé de TD, en archéologie et moi, je crois ma copine s'appelait Vicky ou Cindy…

Enfin, il fut temps d'entrer dans la vie active…

Aujourd'hui, Bella et moi vivions toujours ensemble. Nous avions déménagé dans un appartement plus grand, dans le quartier de TriBeCa. Elle avait trouvé une place au Metropolitan Museum, en tant qu'assistante du commissaire d'exposition, dans le département peinture européenne. De mon coté, j'avais été engagé dans un cabinet d'architecture en plein essor.

Avec l'entrée dans la vie active, notre cercle d'amis s'était élargi. Il y avait Jasper un de mes collègues, sa petite-amie Alice, qui venait de monter sa société de wedding planner, Emmett qui était entraineur dans la salle de sport que je fréquentais et sa femme Rosalie, qui était chef pâtissier dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville.

Mais au final, le soir dans notre loft, il ne restait qu'elle et moi, les éternels inséparables. Nos amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi nous ne sortions pas ensemble. Pourtant, c'était simple à comprendre, nous étions juste Edward et Bella, amis, confidents, compagnons, colocataires, mais tout cela restait purement platonique.

Enfin, ça c'était avant l'arrivée de James Hunter dans notre vie. Elle l'avait rencontré lors d'un vernissage. Il faisait partie de la ligue des artistes torturés, qui faisaient mouiller leur petites culottes aux jeunes filles, avec son coté bad boy rebelle. Le genre de type capable de réaliser n'importe quelle position du **Kâma-Sûtra** en récitant des poèmes de John Keats. Pour moi, c'était du vent, mais Bell's était tombée dans le panneau.

De mon coté, je sortais depuis quelques semaines avec Lauren, une infirmière que j'avais croisé, lorsque j'avais emmené Bella soigner une entorse, aux urgences. Elle était la seule personne, que je connaissais, capable de se blesser en arrosant une **plante verte**.

Un soir, alors que je travaillais sur les plans d'un nouveau building, j'entendis la porte claquer. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Bella de réagir de la sorte. Intrigué, je m'étais dirigé vers le salon. J'avais retrouvé son manteau et son sac, jetés directement parterre. Finalement, je l'avais retrouvée en train de se servir un verre de vodka, dans la cuisine.

- Un problème ma belle ?

- Si tu trouves que tomber sur son petit-ami entrain de baiser sa jeune modèle de 18 ans à peine en levrette est un problème, alors effectivement, j'ai un problème. _M'expliqua-t-elle en se servant un autre verre_

- Je suis désolé, ma puce. _Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras._

- Pas la peine de prendre des pincettes, je sais que tu as toujours détesté ce trou du cul.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Intérieurement je jubilais. Ma Bella méritait mieux qu'un mec qui se fichait d'elle et qui la trompait lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné.

- Pas faux. _Admis-je. _Mais j'ai horreur qu'on te fasse souffrir. Tu veux que je lui casse la gueule.

- C'est bon je me suis déjà chargée de cette partie.

J'étais curieux d'entendre la suite, mais pas surpris. C'était tout à fait le genre de réaction de ma Bella. Quand il le fallait, elle était du genre à ne pas prendre de** gant.** J'arquais un sourcil attendant impatiemment la suite de l'histoire.

- Tu sais ce que ce connard m'a dit, pour se justifier. Il m'a dit que ça stimulait sa créativité. Tu le crois ça. En plus il m'a proposé de me joindre à lui et à sa poufiasse. Du coup, j'ai pas pu retenir mon pied, lorsque celui-ci a voulu aller dire adieu à ses boules.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Très vite, Bella recommença à sortir. Elle était attirante et elle ne restait jamais longtemps sans sortir.

Il y a quelque temps, elle nous avait tous traumatisés en nous ramenant Riley. Ce mec était un curieux mélange entre Marilyn Manson et le Prince Charles : le look du chanteur, avec un début de calvitie et un balai dans le cul… Improbable, surréaliste et totalement flippant. Lorsque Bella nous l'avait ramené dans notre bar fétiche, on avait cru qu'on allait au moins se marrer, à voir sa dégaine, on avait pensé instinctivement : subversion, anarchisme, rébellion. Finalement, il s'était avéré chiant comme la pluie, n'arrêtant pas de déblatérer sur sa thèse de théologie.

A la fin de la soirée, nous affichions tous le même air consterné, même Bell's. Je me demandais d'ailleurs où elle arrivait à pécher ce genre de phénomène. Nous n'avions plus jamais croisé la route de Riley, c'était tout aussi bien.

Ensuite, elle était sortie avec Félix. Dès que je l'avais aperçu, celui-là, j'avais compris qu'il ne ferait pas de vieux os. Ça n'avait pas raté, Bella était rentrée à 22 heures, signe que le rencart était un fiasco sur toute la ligne.

Généralement, lorsque Bella sortait, je restais à l'appart, pour être sûr d'être là pour elle en cas de besoin.

En me découvrant dans le salon, elle se rua à mes cotés, l'air passablement énervée. Son teint livide m'alarma immédiatement.

- Tu as été malade ? Tu as vomi ? _M'inquiétais-je, connaissant Bella, il y avait de quoi se faire du mouron._

- Non, ça, c'est venu après. _Ronchonna-t-elle. _Tout allait à peu près bien. Il m'a offert une **pomme** d'amour, puis après nous sommes allés sur le Roller Custer.

C'était pourtant passablement risquer de mélanger nourriture et manège à sensation, lorsque Bella était dans les parages.

_- _Ça s'est gâté quand il a essayé de fourré sa langue immonde dans ma bouche. Beurk, j'avais l'impression de rouler une pelle à Monsieur Propre. Il sentait le détergent au **citron**.

- Ouais, y a plus sexy, je te l'accorde.

- Et puis tu y crois toi, une **salopette** ! Bordel, mais qui de nos jours porte une salopette à New-York. On serait au fin fond de l'Arkansas, passe encore, mais à Manhattan, c'est juste hallucinant. On aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit d'un clip des New Kids on the Block.

- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas lu le dernier numéro de GQ.

- Moi je pense plutôt que j'ai dû faire un truc pas bien dans une vie antérieure. Je suis en train de payer là. Le plus moche c'est que j'ai plein de types supers tout autour de moi, mais qu'ils sont tous déjà en mains. Pourquoi tous les mecs bien sont déjà pris tu peux me le dire.

Ces dernières semaines, c'était le leitmotiv de Bell's, surtout depuis l'épisode Démitri.

Moi, j'avais rompu avec Laura ou Lauren, elle commençait à parler mariage, alors que nous ne couchions ensemble que depuis un mois ou deux. Rien de tel, pour me faire fuir. Etrangement, à chaque fois que Bell's était célibataire, je l'étais également.

Pour en revenir à Démétri, il s'agissait d'un journaliste. Au plus grand désespoir de Bella, ce n'était pas un critique littéraire, mais un journaliste sportif, qui passait son temps dans les vestiaires à respirer la sueur d'autre gars. Autant dire que c'était déjà étrange. Le pire de tout, c'était que pour leurs quatre premiers rendez-vous, Bell's avait eu droit à un match d'hockey au Madison Square Garden, un match de basket des New-York Knicks, un match de football avec les Giants et le dernier en date boxe. C'était ça dernière chance et je savais déjà qu'il allait se crasher en flammes. Il m'avait avoué qu'il prévoyait d'emmener Bella voir une compétition d'athlétisme indoor. Mon petit démon personnel m'avait bien gardé de la détromper, alors même que je savais à quel point elle avait le sport en horreur.

Ma Bella était rentrée fâchée, jurant ses grands dieux qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Il y a quinze jours, lorsque j'étais rentré au loft, j'avais été trouvé Bella s'affairant dans la cuisine. Elle avait mitonné mes plats préférés : Chili con carne et tiramisu. D'instinct, je savais qu'elle allait me demander un service.

J'en souriais d'avance. Elle était adorable, de déployer tous ses efforts même si c'était parfaitement inutile, je n'avais jamais rien pu lui refuser.

- Je te sers un verre de vin, Ed ? Le repas est bientôt prêt. _Me demanda-t-elle._

- Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui me vaut un tel festin ?

- J'ai besoin de toi… _Commença-t-elle. _

- Ça je l'avais deviné tout seul. _Rétorquais-je amusé._

- Dans deux semaines, il y a une grande soirée, au MET, pour l'ouverture de notre nouvelle expo…

- Et ?

- Il se pourrait que j'aie dit à Eric Yorkie, que je viendrais avec mon fiancé, lorsque j'ai refusé son invitation. _M'indiqua-t-elle, en se tortillant sur sa chaise, gênée._

- Et ?

- Oh, t'es chiant Ed. Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas trouver un jules acceptable sous le sabot d'un cheval, d'ici là. Depuis le temps que je cherche, ça se saurait si mon âme sœur rôdait dans les rues de New-York. Donc, la solution, c'est que tu m'accompagnes et que tu te fasses passer pour mon petit-ami. Voilà c'est dit !

- Rien que ça ? _La taquinais-je._

- Allez, soit sympa. Combien de fois je t'ai sauvé la mise quand tu étais poursuivie par une de tes chiennes en chaleur ? Il suffira de quelques caresses, de deux ou trois baisers et de regards enamourés… Je suis sûre que t'en ai capable, Eddie…

- T'as gagné, je viendrais.

Je boudais quand même cinq minutes, pour la forme.

Depuis cette conversation, je n'arrêtais pas de tourner et retourner cela dans ma tête les paroles de Bella.

Bella et moi, fiancés.

Tout à coup, tout avait pris un nouveau sens, comme si l'on avait ôté un voile devant mes yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que je cherchais partout une fille alors que la femme parfaite partageait déjà ma vie ?

Bella était la synthèse de toutes les qualités que je recherchais chez une petite-amie. Elle était drôle, intelligente, compatissante, douce, généreuse… Elle avait du tempérament… C'était la seule à pouvoir me remettre à ma place d'une seule phrase… En plus pour ne rien gâché elle était sublime. Même la petite moue qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était contrariée me captivait. Ce petit froncement de nez ne la rendait que plus adorable à mes yeux.

Elle était la seule personne avec laquelle j'avais envie de partager ma vie. Le seul être au monde à m'être indispensable. Elle était mon âme sœur.

Après cette prise de conscience, vint l'angoisse…

C'était bien joli de me rendre compte que j'étais fou amoureux de ma meilleure amie, parce que c'était bien ce que j'étais, mais encore fallait-il que mes sentiments soient réciproques. Et là j'étais en plein doute. En fait, je paniquais complètement, Bell's ne m'avait jamais montré une quelconque attirance. Elle avait l'habitude de me présenter comme son frère et c'était quasiment le cas, puisque nous avions grandi côte à côte.

Je m'étais mis la rate au court-bouillon, depuis 15 jours, je retournais la situation dans tous les sens. Il fallait que je lui avoue ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je n'y tenais plus, j'étais tellement accro à cette femme que j'en devenais ridicule. Maintenant, à chaque fois que Bella pénétrait dans la pièce, j'avais invariablement des **papillons** dans le ventre, les mains moites, des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale… Tous les signes distinctifs prouvant que j'étais transi d'amour pour Elle !

C'était trop, beaucoup trop d'émotions à gérer. Plusieurs fois j'avais surpris le regard de Bella sur moi, je voyais pertinemment qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions quant à mon étrange attitude.

Comme tout homme qui se respecte, j'avais donc décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de saisir ma chance, lors du fameux gala au MET. J'avais imaginé louer une **limousine**, la couvrir de fleurs, lui servir du champagne sous les **étoiles.**

Après réflexion, j'avais abandonné toutes ces idées saugrenues. Cela pourrait éventuellement venir plus tard, mais pour l'instant, je savais simplement que je n'avais pas besoin de fioritures. Bella avait toujours aimé la simplicité. Si elle m'aimait, comme moi je l'aimais, il n'y aurait rien besoin de plus. Je devais tout bonnement laissé parler mon cœur.

Ce soir là, je faisais les cent pas dans notre salon, lorsqu'elle émergea de sa chambre vêtue d'une longue robe de soie violine, j'en aurais presque pleuré à la vue de tant de perfection. Elle était divine. Un ange tombé du ciel pour moi. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle, aussi longtemps ? Cela resterait à jamais un mystère.

- Tu es prêt Ed ?

- Heu, ouais… _Déclarais-je en faisant mine de réajuster mon smoking, pour me donner de la contenance. _Allons-y.

- T'es sûr que ça va, t'as l'air bizarre. On dirait un têtard sorti de son bocal.

- Tout va bien, je t'assure. _Tentais-je, pour la rassurer. _Et avant que j'oublie, je dois te dire merci.

- Merci ? Et pourquoi donc ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça !

- Merci, parce que grâce à toi, j'aurais l'honneur d'avoir la plus belle femme de la soirée à mon bras.

Un léger rougissement orna ses joues, lui donnant les airs de petite fille prise en faute… Craquante, comme toujours…

Je lui présentais mon bras, qu'elle s'empressa de saisir et nous partîmes pour la réception. Le trajet se fit en silence, seules les notes du Clair de lune de Debussy venaient troubler la quiétude de l'habitacle.

Je devais me concentrer pour ne pas laisser mon regard divaguer sur la silhouette divine de Bella. J'agrippais le volant de ma Volvo, un peu plus ferment que nécessaire, ce qui n'échappa pas à ma voisine, que je vis froncer les sourcils, mais elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas relever.

La soirée se passait merveilleusement bien. Bella m'avait présenté à ses collègues dont le fameux Eric. Je ne m'étais pas fait prier pour jouer le fiancé éperdument amoureux. Depuis quelques temps, ce n'était plus un rôle de composition, pour moi. Face à mon prétendu rival, j'avais resserré mon étreinte sur la taille de ma cavalière, tout en déposant de légers baisers au creux de sa nuque, respirant au passage son parfum entêtant, de freesia, de lavande et de violette.

Nous avions bu du champagne, mangé, plaisanté et même dansé.

Mentalement, je notais de remercier Renée un jour, grâce à elle et à ses lubies, j'avais une partenaire sensationnelle. Le corps de Bella était fait pour la danse et pour l'amour. La sentir pressée contre moi, sa chaleur m'irradiant, ses courbes ondulant entre mes bras, c'était le paradis.

Petit à petit, je la sentis se détendre dans mes bras, sa tête reposant contre mon torse, ses mains nouées autour de ma nuque. J'en soupirais d'aise. Le gémissement que je ne pu retenir, lui fit lever les yeux vers mon visage. Nos yeux s'ancrèrent alors et je déglutis difficilement. Paisiblement, sans que nous nous en rendions compte, nos lèvres se rapprochèrent, pour se sceller, dans un baiser. D'abord il se fit calme et doux, presque timide, puis rapidement, il prit de l'ampleur, pour devenir frénétique. Le monde autour de nous disparaissait.

Trop vite, Bella brisa notre union.

- Je suis désolée, Edward… Je me suis… laissée aller… _Haleta-t-elle._

- Moi, je ne suis absolument pas désolé, au contraire. _Lâchais-je en reprenant possession de sa bouche. _Je te veux… Je te veux tellement… Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour être aussi aveugle, aussi longtemps. _Susurrais-je._

- Tu me veux ? Tu me veux vraiment ?

- Plus que ça, si tu savais. _Avouais-je._

- Mais… Je… Je ne suis que moi… La petite Belly Bell's que tu as croisé au camp Tékakwitha, l'été de nos 8 ans.

- Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Tu me connais mieux que personne. Et je sais tout de toi ! _Déclarais-je sûr de moi et de mes sentiments._

- Pas tout, non ! _Avoua-t-elle énigmatique. _Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de t'entendre prononcer ces mots.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? _M'étonnais-je. _Je croyais qu'on avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

- J'avais peur… peur de te perdre…Toi, mon meilleur ami, l'amour de ma vie… Maintenant ramène-moi à la maison, s'il te plaît Edward. _Me pria-t-elle._

J'embrassais le point sensible derrière son lobe de l'oreille, avant de murmurer :

- Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.

Elle m'aimait et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant. La sensation de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre, ce truc dont je me moquais quand Jasper et Emmett m'en parlaient… L'amour, la passion, le désir, l'envie… Elle était tout ça pour moi et tellement plus.

Je ne me rappelais pas très bien comment nous avions réussi à regagner notre loft et à vrai dire je m'en fichais royalement. En ce moment, je tenais la plus divine des créatures que cette terre est portée, entre mes bras.

A peine avions-nous franchi les portes de notre appartement que je me jetais de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Je dévorais littéralement sa bouche, m'enivrant de son goût exquis. Un mélange de champagne, de fraise et de Bella.

Les gémissements qui sortaient de sa gorge se répercutaient directement dans mon boxer. J'étais à présent plus qu'à l'étroit. Mon corps tout entier réclamait sa libération.

- Edward… _Gémit-elle._

- Si tu savais comme c'est bon à entendre…

Maladroitement, je nous guidais vers ma chambre. Arrivé au bord de mon lit, je pris le temps de la contempler dans toute sa magnificence. Ses joues rougies, ses yeux brillants, sa peau veloutée, ses lèvres charnues, ses cheveux soyeux…

Un trésor de sensualité et de charme.

- Edward, je t'en prie fait quelque chose maintenant ou je vais me consumer sur place. Tu n'auras plus qu'à prendre l'**aspirateur**, pour nettoyer ce qui restera de moi.

- Jamais ma belle, tes désirs sont des ordres.

- Ed, laisse tomber le coté gentleman et prends-moi, maintenant.

Un grognement animal sortit de ma gorge. J'adorais l'entendre me parler comme cela. J'avais toujours imaginé que Bella devait être timorée dans l'intimité, à cause sa tendance à s'empourprer facilement. Maintenant, j'étais au contraire persuadé, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Bella, c'était le feu sous la glace.

Mes doigts se posèrent sur ses douces épaules, faisant glisser les bretelles de sa robe. Mes mains trouvèrent sa fermeture éclair, que je me dépêchais de descendre. Le tissu qui me cachait son corps somptueux, coula la seconde suivante à ses pieds, la laissant uniquement vêtue de quelques bribes de dentelles, devant mon regard appréciateur.

Je me perdais encore dans l'instant. Ma beauté brune se chargea de me réveiller en me délestant de ma veste de smoking, de ma cravate et de ma chemise. Elle s'attaqua ensuite fiévreusement à mon pantalon, confirmant que j'avais face à moi une véritable tigresse. Une fois qu'elle l'eut descendu sur mes chevilles, je finis de me déshabiller pour ne conserver que mon caleçon.

Bella me poussa alors sur le matelas et vint s'allonger sur moi. Un torrent de lave en fusion déferlait dans tout mon être, n'épargnant aucun muscle, ni aucun nerf. Ses lèvres et sa langue dessinèrent des arabesques sur mon torse, déclenchant une vague de frisson à la surface de ma peau. Lorsque ses mains atterrirent sur la ceinture de mon boxer, mes abdos se contractaient d'anticipation.

- Bella… _Son nom mourut dans ma bouche._

- Je vais te torturer mon amour. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de lécher tes tablettes de chocolat. _Elle acheva sa phrase en joignant le geste à la parole._

C'était juste trop bon !

J'ai plongé mon regard dans ses yeux assombris, pour y découvrir une convoitise égale à celle qui me dévorait.

Bientôt mon caleçon fut de l'histoire ancienne. Complètement subjugué par cette déesse, je me retrouvais nu, à sa merci. Ma Bella s'appliqua alors à tenir sa promesse, bien décidée à me faire perdre pied. Me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil audacieux, elle se saisit de mon membre érigé pour elle. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de ma hampe. Bientôt mon ange s'enhardit, sa langue s'attardant sur mon gland, explorant, goûtant, savourant ma longueur.

- Bébé, laisses-moi de découvrir à mon tour. _Soufflais-je à bout de souffle, sachant pertinemment que j'étais au bord du précipice._

Je la retournais et ce fut à moi de laisser mes mains dériver sur son corps, effleurant avec mes doigts et ma bouche chaque courbe, chaque pic, chaque vallée, chaque creux… Je me nourrissais d'elle, jusqu'à satiété. Lorsque mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa poitrine généreuse, libérée de son carcan de dentelle, je m'amusais un moment à pincer et à taquiner ses mamelons durcis, jusqu'à ce quelle se tortille sous moi, créant ainsi une friction insoutenable entre nos deux sexes palpitants.

Il ne restait plus qu'une barrière entre nous que je pris plaisir à supprimer, faisant glisser son string le long de ses jambes fuselées. Puis, remontant vers elle, mes mains écartèrent ses lèvres gonflées par l'envie, afin que je puisse la déguster. Ma langue tournoya autour de son clitoris, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Ses poings se crispèrent dans mes cheveux, me poussant plus profondément en elle. Elle commençait à lâcher prise, s'abandonnant à son plaisir. Mon index s'insinua en elle, accompagnant ma bouche. Elle était prête pour moi.

- Edward, je t'en prie… J'avais besoin de toi en moi, maintenant.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour… _Ronronnais-je._

J'enroulais un préservatif atour de ma verge, avant de me placer à son entrée. Nos regards se connectèrent, imperceptiblement, Bella hocha la tête, m'intimant l'ordre silencieux de la posséder.

Tendrement, passionnément, avidement, je m'enfonçais centimètre par centimètre, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à ma grosseur. Je me délectais de chaque seconde, espérant les graver à jamais dans mon esprit. Sa chaleur, son étroitesse, sa douceur, son humidité, tout en elle me faisait chavirer.

Lorsque ses hanches se plaquèrent contre mon bassin, je répondis immédiatement à son appel et accéléra la cadence de mes va-et-vient. Je ne pouvais retenir mes mouvements, tellement j'avais faim d'elle.

- Encore, Edward… plus fort…

J'agrippais l'une de ses jambes et la posa sur mon épaule, afin d'intensifier mes pénétrations, mordillant un de ses tétons au passage. Nous n'étions plus que soupirs de volupté.

Trop vite, nous fûmes submergés par le plaisir. Nous nous perdîmes dans l'orgasme le plus intense qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. En croisant le sourire qu'affichait Bella, je savais qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose que moi.

Lentement, je me retirais d'elle, m'imprégnant une dernière fois du feu qui habitait ses chairs, en me promettant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un au revoir. C'était en sueur, épuisés, essoufflés mais comblés, que nous nous retrouvions allongés l'un près de l'autre, silencieux.

Je réalisais que jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi vivant, chaque parcelle de tension entre nous avait disparu, chaque parcelle de besoin avait été assouvi… pour le moment…

Mes yeux se fermèrent, tandis que je serrais Bella contre moi enfouissant ma tête dans sa chevelure.

Bella me tira de ma torpeur, en m'embrassant. Un baiser pour l'amour trouvé. Un baiser nostalgique, en mémoire de tout ce que nous avions déjà vécu. Un baiser plein d'espoir, en prévision de tout ce que nous allions encore vivre. Un baiser plein de magie…

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'éprouvais un sentiment de plénitude, de sécurité et de sérénité absolue.

J'avais mis tellement de temps à ouvrir les yeux… Finalement, j'avais compris que, pendant toutes ces années, j'avais eu sous les yeux ce que je cherchais depuis toujours mais que ma bêtise m'avait empêché de voir.

Aujourd'hui, je me considérais comme un homme chanceux, qu'aucun autre ne m'ait ravi l'amour de Bella, parce que sans elle, je le savais maintenant, je n'aurais jamais pu être heureux, complet.

**FIN**


End file.
